summer in vegas
by lasvegaslover
Summary: the montecito gang enjoy some fun during some time off, but a visit from the FBI'S new york missing persons unit changes everything forever for one person.


**Las Vegas**

The Montecito gang are all having a fun week off in the Montecito when 6 FBI agents from new york spoil it for gang, but one persons nightmare is about to come true.

Pairings: Sam/????,

Rating: PG-13, just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters u see here that are from Las Vegas, except any people you don't recognize.

**And I also don't own the cast of without a trace who make an appearance.**

Chapter 1:

Sam was lying buy the pool of the Montecito.

She was reading a magazine, lying around her was 5 of her best friends: Mary, Nessa, Delinda, Mike and of cause Danny.

Danny was on one side of her and Delinda on the other, on the other side of Danny was Mike and next to him Nessa on the other side of Delinda was Mary.

They all had a week's vacation, but decided to just stay in the Montecito.

"Guys we've been here for 4 hours you 4 must be done buy now?" mike asked looking over at the 4 girls who were all tanning nicely, even Danny was getting a tan.

"Mike, sweetie, we will be here for a while yet" nessa said to her boyfriend of 4 months.

Mike just sat back.

Sam looked at Danny who was staring at her.

"What" she said

Danny grinned from ear to ear she knew he was planning something, Danny looked at mike who nodded, Danny signaled to a guy across the pool, who worked at the Montecito, mike got up so did Danny they said they were going to get a drink, they meet marys boyf of 6 months Luis, Danny was cool with Mary dating Luis now, because while he'd been away in Iraq he realized his feeling for another person.

"we ready guys, lets set this plan in motion, the guys all went back out to the pool, Danny picked Sam up at the same time mike picked up nessa, Luis picked up Mary and Ben, picked up delinda they all dropped the girls into the water, but the girls all grabbed them and pulled them in aswell.

They were all laughing.

Danny now had Sam round the waist, they were thurther away from the others who were all larking around.

Danny and Sam stared at each other, over the past 5 months since Danny's been back they both realize they like the other, and the rest of the gang noticed too, but neither had admitted it to the other.

As the looked into each others eyes they both saw what was their, Danny brought his hand to the side of Sam's face and Sam wrapped her arms round Danny's neck they both moved in and shared a passionate kiss, Danny wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist as the kiss deepened.

The others had noticed sam and danny weren't with them so they looked around the pool, mike was the first to spot them kissing, he nudged nessa

"what" she said

"over there" mike said pointing to danny and sam

"ahhh atlast" nessa said

when she said that mary and luis looked over at them and so did delinda and ben.

"that's so sweet" delinda said smiling at them.

"iam so glad they finally admitted it" mary said.

Sam and danny stopped kissing and just stared at eachother both out of breath and smiling. With their arms round eachother.

They looked over to the others when they realized where they were.

"the others were smiling at them and cheering.

Meanwhile 5 minutes earlier in the surveillance room ed noticed mike,danny luis,and ben and the girls all larking around in the pool, that when he saw sam and danny kiss, he was glad they had finally done it.

He smiled to himself, jillian sneaked up behind him

"what are you looking at sweetie"

ed pointed at the screen with the gang mrs deline noticed 2 of them kissing in the pool.

"who is it?"

"danny and sam"

"ahhh about time."

"so how about we get out and go do something?" delinda said

"yeah" everyone said.

So they all got out, danny and sam were the last out because they were kissing when everyone else got out.

"hay lovebirds I know you've got a lot of time to make up for but come on" mike said

sam got out first and danny was right behind her, when he was out he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

They all went and got dressed.

30 minutes later they were all sitting in the in the bellasario bar.

Sam was wearing a black skirt and a pink tank top, and her boots.

Mary was in a black dress, delinda was in jean skirt and a black tank top and nessa was in a black tank top and trousers, danny was wearing jeans and a black shirt, mike was in black pants and a white shirt luis was in a white shirt and jeans so was ben but a blue shirt.

Danny was standing next to sam, with his arm round her waist, if you saw them all you would think they were just a group of friends on vacation, not people who worked at the Montecito.

Over the other side of the bar another group of people were talking , they had come all the way from New York, from the FBI'S missing persons squad.

There were 3 women and 3 guys.

"so jack who do we have to speak to?" danny asked.

"we have to find a Ed deline first., then speak to miss Marquez"

Jack went to find Ed deline.

20 minutes later Ed and Jack Malone of the fbi came in.

"we'll need to talk to her Mr. deline"

"okay ill just get them."

"them?" jack asked

"I want my whole team involved in this, its one of their own and they are a rather protective family."

"okay" jack said

"ill be back in a minute." Ed said going off to find the gang.

Ed walked over to the other side of the bar and over to his family.

He was wearing a sad expression he really didn't want to have to do this to them all, especially sam.

"daddy, whats wrong" delinda asked when she saw her dad.

"sam have you got a minute"

"sure" sam said getting up from her now seat on danny lap.

Ed took her to one side and explained what was going on.

Sam went to talk to the feds while ed told the rest of the gang what was going on.

He hadn't told sam everything, he left that to the fbi, but he would tell the group, so they were prepared for what was about to happen.

Sam walked over to the other side

"agent malone" sam said

"Samantha Marquez"

"yeah, whats going on?"

The rest of the fbi gang looked over to the woman jack was talking to the saw her go from happy to shocked to crying.

Them they saw a guy walk over, Sam turned to him and buried herself in his arms.

A few minutes earlier

"dad whats going on?"

"yeah where did sam go?" danny asked

"she's talking to the FBI" ed said

a round of "whats" came out.

"ed whats going on?"

"their from the missing persons unit in new york it seems sams mother,father and little sister have gone missing, they found her mother and sister!!!"

"are they okay?" mary asked

Sams sister is gonna be okay physically, but her mum is dead, her sister watched her mum die infront of her, although she is too young to understand

at this danny sprang up and was off over to his girlfriend he arrived just as sam was told, sam turned around to him and immediately fell into his arms.

"shhh its gonna be okay baby" danny whispered into sams hair as she cryed, buy now they were sitting against the bar on the floor, danny was cradling sam as she cryed, nessa was being comforted buy mike, delinda was crying so was mary, and luis was holding her, none of them wanted to see this happen they had all meet sams family a little under a month ago, sams sister was 6 months old, called ashlee, she was soo cute, her mum was the sweetest thing, and her dad was great.

Just them jack got a call on his phone, his team watched the Montecito gang come to terms with what had happened, when jack got off the phone he had to break some more bad news to Samantha jane.

he nealt down to where sam and danny were.

"Samantha, I am so sorry to have to do this, but your dads body was just found, iam very sorry."

With that sam burst into tears again within 10 minutes she had lost the majority of her family and had become an instant mommy to her sister ashlee.

"what about ash" sam said as she regained some composure.

"you can go get her, the doctors are ready to release her."

"thank you" sam said.

"we'll leave you to grieve miss Marquez, take care"

Samantha spade hated cases like this, she saw how the young woman around her own age reacted, she knew she would become an instant mommy to her baby sister.

She watched as the group all comforted eachother, she watched sam and the guy with her, who she assumed was her boyfriend, they were talking with ed deline, ed hugged Samantha then sam and danny went out of the bar.

"ed ive gotta go to new york to get ash" sam said

"okay danny you go with her"

danny nodded, they said quick goodbyes to everyone then went to book their flights, and pack.

Sam was sitting on her bed head In her hands.

"you okay baby" danny said squatting down infront of her taking her hands.

"danny, I don't know if I can do this, be a mom?"

"baby, you wont be alone, ill be here every step of the way, so will the others, you'll be great okay?"

sam nodded then hugged danny.

"thanks"

20 minutes later sam and danny were saying goodbye to the others in the entrance of the Montecito the girls were all hugging

Samantha and martin were watching as the walked out of the hotel.

"poor thing" sam said

"yeah" martin said wrapping his arm around his fiancé.

"take care sweetie" delinda said hugging sam

"if you need anything call me" mary said hugging sam

"that goes for me too" nessa said

"and me" mike said

"thanks guys, we'll see you soon"

Coming up:

The funerals

Sam becomes a mommy

Life back at the Montecito, and some major changes.


End file.
